Warriors: Spottedfire's Fate
by Starwhisper of WindClan
Summary: Spottedfire, Medicine Cat of Thunder Clan falls in love with Jaywing, a warrior of her clan. A prophecy she recieved as a kit pushs Spottedfire to journy with Jaywing. But as their love grows stronger Spottedfire can't help but wonder... What will happen when they return? Even worse, what will her rival, Darkheart do to make her life a living nightmare?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Stars glittered in the night sky as a yowl ripped through the stillness. A gray tabby tom stood next to the she-cat. His blind gaze never leaving her eyes. "First kit's coming," he murmered. The she-cat shrieked again as a ripple passed through her belly. An all white bundle of fur slid out. "Jayfeather! How much longer?" asked a pale gray tom, peaking inside the nursery. "The first kit's out and breathing. He's a tom. I believe there is one more kit to go." At the toms worried gaze Jayfeather sighed, "Dovewing is _fine_ Bumblestripe. Would you please leave now? You're blocking the light. Bumblestripe hissed but left, going back to his pacing._  
_

Dovewing moaned in pain as the last kit slid out. The small bundle of fur was tortoiseshell and white and Jaywing put it next to its mother announcing it was a she-cat. Dovewing sighed in relief. The scent of an old she-cat hit his nose as Jaywing left the new mother in piece. "Yellowfang," Jaywing murmered, "what do you want?"

The old she-cat replied, "The little tortoiseshell and white she-cat will bring you the most happyness you will ever feel. Treat her well..." And with that she vanished.

Jaywing dashed back to the nursery just in time to hear Dovewing meow, "The she-cat should be named Spottedkit?" At Bumblestripes purr she continued, "Spottedkit it is."

_Spottedkit_. Jayfeather thought, _I will keep watch over her until the time is right..._


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. I do though, own some of the characters so read the alliences in Warriors; The Last Hope, to find out which ones are mine.**

"ThunderClan, attack!"

Spottedkit watched as her brother hurled himself at Bramblestar as the ThunderClan leader padded into camp. Bramblestar purred and fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'. Icekit yowled in triumph and walked proudly over to their mother, Dovewing.

"He'll be a good warrior," Bramblestar meowed as he got up, adding, "Just as soon as he's old enough!"

Gorsekit, Frostkit, and Angelkit dashed out of the nursery, their mother Cinderheart following slowly. The three kits were about a moon older than Spottedkit and Icekit.

"When will we be warriors?" Gorsekit asked.

"First you'll need to be apprentices." Bramblestar replied.

"Then when will we be apprentices?" Frostkit countered, her white tail bristling with anticipation.

"In two moons." Cinderheart replied, herding her kits over to their father, Lionblaze. The kits squealed in excitement and hurried away.

A shadow fell over her and Spottedkit turned to see Jayfeathers blind gaze on her. An idea popped into her head, "Can I help you mix herbs?" For a moment she thought she saw surprise light his eyes, then he nodded and it was gone.

The first thing Spottedkit had wanted to see when she first stepped out of the nursery was the Medicine Den. Icekit had teased her about it for days but she didn't care. Jayfeather let her help him when he checked the elders for ticks. And when Berrynose had gotten a bone stuck in his throat Jayfeather had called on Spottedkit to pull the bone out. The Medicine Den was the only place Spottedkit felt safe.

Spottedkit followed Jayfeather across the clearing to the Medicine Den. "I need you to stack watermint in a neat pile," he paused, then asked, "you do know what watermint is... right?"

Spottedkit nodded.

He sighed and padded over to Hazeltail. The warrior had just found out she would be expecting Thornclaws kits and she was very nervous about kitting. Spottedkit quickly stacked the pitiful pile of watermint and joined Jayfeather. "You're going to need more watermint," she reminded him.

"I'll get Blossomfall to collect some later," he answered, coming around to stand next to Hazeltail. "Now watch carefully Spottedkit. Thyme is good for-"

"Calming anxiety and frayed nerves," she cut in, remembering the first lesson he had given her on herbs.

"Good, and how do you give it to a patient?" He asked.

"By getting them to eat it, but if it's a kit then you put it in a mouse and _then_ give it to them!" Spottedkit purred in amusement.

Hazeltail shared a bemused glance with Jayfeather and obediently ate the thyme. Then Jayfeather carried on, "You can stay on warrior duties for a moon but then you'll have to move to the nursery. Is that okay with you?" He asked as Thornclaw padded in. The golden brown tabby nodded, grunting what sounded to Spottedkit like an 'Of course'.

Hazeltail got to her paws and followed Thornclaw out of the Medicine Den. Jayfeather and Spottedkit padded after them. When they got into the clearing everyone was gathered below the High Rock. Bramblestar must have called a clan meeting.

"Daisy and Millie have requested to have warrior names. Both of you please step forward." Millie and Daisy got up from where they sat and stood below High Rock. "Daisy, from this moment forward you will be known as Daisyleaf! Star Clan honors your hard work and gentleness in the nursery and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Daisyleaf licked Bramblestars shoulder and stepped back. Bramblestar turned to Millie, "Millie from this moment forward you will be known as Streamstone! Star Clan honors your determination and devotion and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He finished as Streamstone licked his shoulder.

"Daisyleaf! Streamstone!"

"Daisyleaf! Streamstone!"

The clan cheered their clanmates on. Graystripe bounded over to Streamstone and was purring loudly as Daisyleaf and Spiderleg twined their tails together. Everyone was in a good mood.

Bumblestripe padded over to his mother to congratulate her. Streamstone nuzzled him and murmured something in his ear. They both looked at Spottedkit. She ducked behind Foxleap, "Hide me!" she yelped.

Bumblestripe crept over to them and once he was in earshot he meowed, "I wonder where Spottedkit is?" Spottedkit felt her fur grow hot as one of the elders, Sandstorm wrapped her tail around Spottedkit and huddled her into a nearby bush.

Bumblestripe creped around Foxleap but stopped short when he realized Spottedkit wasn't there. She pounced on top of him, caught by surprise he stumbled and fell. Frostkit and Icekit jumped on too, along with Angelkit and Gorsekit following.

By the time all the kits were on top of Bumblestripe, Poppyfrost and Rosepetal were already tugging everyone off.

"It's getting late so it's time for bed." Dovewing meowed.

The kits obediently marched to the nursery and cuddled up with their mothers. Finally when her eyes were too heavy to keep open, she just let herself go and sleep overwhelmed her...

Spottedkit was woken by a paw prodding her side. She ignored it and nuzzled deeper into her nest. The paw poked her again but harder, this time she hissed under her breath and looked up. A ruffled gray she-cat with yellowing teeth looked down at her. It took Spottedkit a moment but she finally noticed there were stars in the she-cats fur.

"Who are you?" Spottedkit asked.

"My name is Yellowfang, you need to come with me." The she-cat meowed.

"You're a Star Clan cat aren't you?" Spottedkit queried.

"Yes, yes now come along." This time there was annoyance in Yellowfangs voice.

Spottedkit obediently followed as Yellowfang led her to the camp entrance but slowed to a halt in front of it. Yellowfang looked back in surprise, "Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I'm not six moons old yet so I can't go outside the camp yet. My brother teases me about being a scaredy mouse," Spottedkit sighed, " he says I'm a coward for wanting to be a Medicine Cat."

"Don't listen to your brother-" Yellowfang began.

"It's not just him! Frostkit and Gorsekit do it too! Sometimes when Dovewing and Cinderheart aren't watching they even nip me!" Spottedkit burst, all of her anger that she had bottled up came flooding out, then she felt guilt prick her pelt as Yellowfangs eyes narrowed, but she kept silent.

Finally Yellowfangs eyes un-narrowed and stared clearly at Spottedkit. "Do not listen to those fluff balls. They just want to get under your fur. Now," she paused, getting Spottedkit to prick her ears, "I have brought a message for you from Star Clan. You are young to be receiving a prophecy so early in your life but it will help you later on."

Yellowfangs eyes suddenly became distant looking and she meowed, "_Trust Jay to lead the way to Mountain, Moon, and Sky_." And with that, she vanished until even the stars left in her place disappeared and Spottedkit slammed into wakefulness...

Spottedkit ran out of the nursery thinking quickly of what to do. Should she tell Jayfeather? No. She needed to talk to someone who might not be part of the prophecy. But who could interpret a prophecy without revealing it to anyone else? Then it hit her. Leafpool! She had been a Medicine Cat, she could help Spottedkit.

Leafpool was heading towards the fresh-kill pile but when she noticed Spottedkit heading towards her so she turned and waited. "Yes, Spottedkit?" Leafpool meowed, "Do you need something?"

"I need totalk to you about a dream I had, I didn't want to go to Jayfeather because the prophecy may be about him." Spottedkit puffed, and Leafpool was at her side in an instant.

"Tell me what happened." She urged.

Spottedkit told Leafpool about the dream and the prophecy Yellowfang gave her. She repeated the prophecy _exactly_ as she heard it.

"I'm not sure what Yellowfang is trying to tell you, but you should wait and see how this plays out. Don't tell Jayfeather about this until we're sure what it means and tell me if you have anymore dreams. Okay?"

Spottedkit nodded hesitantly and Bramblestar called a clan meeting. She ran and met Angelkit outside the apprentices den. Thankfully Angelkit was the only one who didn't tease her Spottedkit.

"Today we will be making two new warriors. Seedpaw and Lillypaw, come forward." He gave them time to walk up. "Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They both said in unision.

"Then by the powers of Star Clan I give you your warrior names. Lillypaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Lillybreeze. Star Clan honors your strength and swift thinking and we honor you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Seedpaw from this moment forward you will be known as Seednose. Star Clan honors your intelligence and enterprise and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Dustpelt called for a feast and everyone was peaceful. Icekit, Gorsekit, and Frostkit were all sharing a rather fat rabbit.

Spottedkit padded over to Jayfeather who looked deep in thought and didn't notice her until she nuzzled up next to him. He looked astonished for a moment because no one had ever done that to him before.

He reclaimed his cool then licked her head and relaxed. She thought she heard him say 'Thank you' under his breath but she couldn't be sure...

**Authors Note: Yay! First chapter done and more on the way! Review please and no mean ones please! Read on!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

"Spottedpaw! Spottedpaw!"

It had been three moons since Seednose and Lillybreeze had been made warriors and the clan had done well through the last couple of moons of green- leaf. Angelpaw, Gorsepaw, and Frostpaw were all apprentices. Hazeltail had kitted Owlkit, and now Spottedpaw and Icepaw were apprentices!

Jayfeather sat proudly outside the Medicine Den awaiting Spottedpaw. She crossed the clearing quickly, eager to see the territory. For a moment she thought about Yellowfang. The old she-cat had been with Spottedpaw many times the past moons.

Angelpaw intercepted her as she crossed the clearing, "Congratulations!" she meowed.

"Thanks!" Spottedpaw puffed.

Jayfeather had crossed the clearing and was waiting outside the Thorn Barrier. They headed out and Jayfeather explained that they were heading towards the abandoned Twoleg den.

On the way Spottedpaw even caught a squirrel and shared it with Jayfeather. Once they got close enough to the den Spottedpaw wiggled with excitement at the scent of catmint!

Jayfeather hissed behind her and Spottedpaw spun around to see three cats. They parted to show a forth. "Who are you?" Jayfeather growled, his fur lifting along his spine. "If you try to take our herbs we'll fight you!"

"We don't want your stupid plants!" A golden tom hissed, but was silenced after receiving a glare from his leader.

"My name is Jay." The leader meowed. Spottedpaw stiffened, _Jay_? "This is Lion," Jay turned to the golden tom. "Moon and Speedy." Moon was a silver she-cat and Speedy was a brown tom. "We would like to join your clan. If you'll have us," he added.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, "It is not for me to decide but I'll take you to the one that can." Jayfeather led the group through the forest. Jay walked next to Spottedpaw while Lion antagonized Jayfeather. "My name is Spottedpaw. I'm Jayfeathers apprentice." she motioned to Jayfeather, who looked about ready to rip Lions ears off. "If you're going to join the clan I know you'll love being a warrior."

They made it to camp and Jayfeather explained the situation to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Bramblestar glanced at the rogues every now and then as Jayfeather spoke and then back to Jayfeather.

Leafpool heard about what the leader of the rogues name was and signaled for permission before going and talking to Jayfeather. He looked surprised, shocked, and a little happy before nodding to her. He followed Bramblestar and the senior warriors behind the Medicine Den to discuss what to do about the rogues as Moon went around camp asking questions.

Finally Speedy stopped her and got her to sit down. He padded over to Spottedpaw saying that Angelpaw was kind to him.

"Er- ya..." She shrugged, "She's great."

Bramblestar leaped up onto the High Rock, calling a clan meeting. Everyone gathered to circle the rogues. "We have discussed what we should do with Jay, Lion, Moon, and Speedy." Bramblestar began, "And we have desided to accept them into the clan! Sould you all please come forward?" They slowly got up to stand beneath the High Rock.

"Lion from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw. Brightheart," The she-cat looked up in surprise. "You will mentor Lionpaw. I know you will teach him a _large_ amount of selflessness." Lionpaw hesitantly touched noses with Brightheart and sat next to her.

"Speedy and Moon from this moment forward until you recieve your warrior names you will be known as Speedpaw and Moonpaw. Bumblestripe, you will mentor Speedpaw and Blossomfall, you will mentor Moonpaw." Both warriors came forward to touch noses with their first apprentices.

Bramblestar slowly turned to Jay. "Jay... From this moment forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be Birchfall."

Suddenly there was a screech from the nursery. Owlkit rushed out, "Amberfang is kitting!" Even before he finished Jayfeather and Spottedpaw were rushing to the nursery. Molefur, Amberfangs mate, met with Cloudtail and Brightheart... All of them worried.

Spottedpaw sat next to Amberfang, her belly rippled and her mouth gaped in a silent yowl of agony, "The first kit's coming." Jayfeather murmered. "When it comes nip the kitting sac and lick it the wrong way." Just as he finished the first kit slid out.

Spottedpaw did as she was instructed and the kit mewled as he took his first breath of air. His sister soon joined him and Amberfang relaxed as her kitting came to an end.

The tom, a black kit with a white gash on his back, was named Lightningkit and the she-cat, an all brown she-cat, was named Volekit. Molefur was very happy with the name he gave Volekit, and at the mention of her name Volekit yowled, showing her tiny pink tongue.

Jayfeather, satisfied with their work, left the nursery. Taking one last glance at the kits Spottedpaw followed him out.

Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Speedpaw, and Moonpaw were all outside the apprentices den. Speedpaw was flirting with Angelpaw, Lionpaw and Moonpaw were talking with Gorsepaw, Frostpaw, and Icepaw while Jaypaw was making his way over to Spottedpaw.

"How is Amberfang?" He asked.

Spottedpaw glanced at Jayfeather, he nodded and she turned back to Jaypaw, "She is now the mother of two healthy kits. A tom and a she-cat."

Streamstone turned to Graystripe and Sandstorm purring, "A tom and a she-cat!"

News spread quickly through the camp and by sun-down the entire hollow was buzzing about Lightningkit and Volekit. Poppyfrost and Brightheart were spemding more time with each other now that they had grandchildren in common

Lionpaw had gone to the nursery to see the new arrivals amd when he came out he acted like he and Volekit were attached at the tails. Moonpaw predicted them as the next mates in ThunderClan.

Spottedpaw suddenly turned to hear a growl, "More kittypets are roming into our territory. The Wind Clan patrol we met today said that those kittypats were becoming rogues." Finally locating who was speaking, Dewdrop, she continued listening.

Mousewhisker had anger covering his expretion and he was making soft growling sounds, obviously not fond of a new threat in the territory. Bramblestar stood, "From now on we will have a rogue patrol, to keep them off our borders." He thought for a moment then announced, "Blossomfall, Toadstep, and Cherryblossom will be in charge of that."

The three warriors grunted in agreement then settled down to finish their prey. _Hm..._ thought Spottedpaw, _kittypets becoming rogues.  
_

Gorsepaw came through the Thorn Barrier screeching, his eyes wild. Birchfall leaped to his paws and dashed over to the apprentice. "What happened?" He asked, his fur starting to bristle.

"I-It was ShadowClan! They attacked us, me and... Oh no, I thought she was right behind me!" He wailed.

"Who?" Lionblaze asked, his voice cracking.

"Frostpaw..." His voice bairly a whisper.

The clan gasped.

"J-Jaypaw was with us..." When he mentioned Jaypaw, Spottedpaw leaped up and sped out of camp, following Gorsepaws scent trail. She slowed to a halt when she found Frostpaws body. She looked closer and noticed the apprentice was still breathing, showing that she was still alive. Jaypaws scent was mixed with ShadowClan scent and there was a trail showing he was dragged away.

Working quickly, Spottedpaw made a poltique to use on Frostpaw to keep the white she-cat alive. Once done she followed the trail. As Jaypaws scent grew stronger so did the scent of blood and ShadowClan. It smelled like a she-cat. The scent smelled dark and dangerouse. Then... She saw it. Or, rather _her_.

A dark she-cat was viciously ripping fur off of Jaypaw. He was growling quietly but he was too wounded to fight back. He opened his eyes and caught sight of Spottedpaw. A look of pure horror flooded his eyes and he tried to stand but the she-cat dug her claws into his shoulders, pinning him.

Spottedpaw let her anger fuel her power and she launched herself at the she-cat. She dug her claws into the dark she-cats muzzle and didn't let go until she was flung a fox length across the small clearing. She attempted to stand and felt bile rise up as she felt claws ripping her pelt. The sound was worse.

It must have been a deep wound because blood started to pool around her. Suddenly the weight was lifted off her and Jaypaw was next to her. The dark she-cat running off. "Who was that?" She managed to cough out.

"Her name was Darkpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice who ambushed us." He hesitated, "Did you find Frostpaw?"

"She will not be able to train safely for at least a moon."

He growled softly, then glanced down at her wound and flinched. She tried to look at it and didn't get very far before she screeched in pain. Jaypaw put his tail on her shoulder, but drew it away quickly as Leafpool, Toadstep, Blossomfall, and Snowstorm bounded up.

Leafpool stopped next to Spottedpaw and her eyes widened at the sight if the wound. "Snowstorm get Jayfeather... Quickly!" The white she-cat dashed off.

"Jaypaw, Toadstep will escort you back to-"

"NO!" Jaypaw cut in, "I'm staying with her." He looked down at Spottedpaw, his blue eyes showing passion in their depths.

A moment or so later, Jayfeather was next to Spottedpaw. She wimpered as he put cob webs on her wound. As they carried her back to camp, Jaypaw stayed right next to her.

Jayfeather informed her that Frostpaw would recover thanks to Spottedpaws quick thinking.

Just as they came to the Thorn Barrier Speedpaw and Angelpaw came out, when they saw their wounded clanmates they stpped dead in their tracks and stayed silent as they walked to the Medicine Den. The last thing Spottedpaw remembered was Jaypaw lying down next to her as she fell asleep.

**Authors Note: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Ok so I am going to be working on another story so I'll add a new chapter every two weeks. I would like it if I could get this story up to 10 reviews so review. :) Oh and I don't own Warriors. That honor goes to Erin Hunter. I do however own some of the characters so read the Last Hope allegiances to see which ones I own. Oh! And for those of you who like Sky Clan, you'll love this chapter! (mischievous grin) Now back to the story...**

When Spottedpaw woke up Jaypaw was gone. She hauled herself to her paws and stumbled into the clearing. The first cat to notice her was Daisytail who sat next to her mate, Spiderleg. Her eyes lit up and she whispered something to Spiderleg. He looked up, caught sight of Spottedpaw and rushed to Bramblestars den.

A purring Frostpaw came limping up to her, "You saved my life!" she exclaimed.

"No. I just did what I do best, helped my clanmate."

Jayfeather, a little unsteadily, rushed down the steps of the High Rock and started nosing her back to her nest, "What are you doing? You should rest or your wound will open up again!"

"How long was I un-conscious?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Three, no... four days," he sighed, "You'll have a horrible scar for the rest of your life."

Spottedpaw looked at her flank, a long ragged scar lay waiting for her. Tears fell before she could collect herself. She swiped at them furiously.

You should see Jaypaw." Jayfeather commented as he got her settled. "I'll get Birchfall to go out and get him." He raced off easily finding Birchfall.

It felt like days had passed by the time Jaypaw padded into the Medicine Den carrying a rabbit.

"Hi," she meowed quietly.

The first thing he did was look to flank and he caught sight of her scar. "It is a sign of bravery, not shame that you lost." He murmured.

She nodded, understanding him. She reached for the rabbit and motion if he would like to share. He nodded and sat down next to her. Once done she tried to wash herself. Seeing her difficulty, he started to help her.

And wouldn't you know it that Jayfeather decided to come back right then. Seeing the two of them he bit Jaypaw's tail and hauled him out, with a screeching Jaypaw following.

When Jayfeather returned he gave her a cold, hard stare. " You know the rules! It was the first thing I taught you!"

"I know! But... I-I care about him!"

"He part of the prophecy! You will stay away from him and not ever go near him again! Or else." And with that he left.

Saddened that the one cat she loved was ripped away from her, Spottedpaw cried herself to sleep...

When she woke again the moon was shining brightly in the night sky. She walked past a sleeping Toadstep and padded out of the Thorn Barrier. She walked for a while, when she reached the lake she put her head on her paws and stared out at the lake.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a cat asked.

Looking around Spottedpaw saw Yellowfang behind a flame colored warrior. He must've been Firestar.

"Yes." She answered.

"You have found 'Jay' I see" Yellowfang mewed. "Firestar leave us alone, please." The tom walked off.

"Jayfeather is angry that I care about Jaypaw the way Leafpool cared about Crowfeather." She nuzzled in next to Yellowfang and somehow felt warmth.

"You do know that the first place you met Jaypaw is also the best place to meet in secret..." Yellowfang mewed quietly, memories flashing in her eyes. "I brought Firestar along because he has something to explain to you."

As if on cue Yellowfang faded to be replaced with Firestar. "You look so much like her. All except the eyes." He chuckled. "Spottedleaf died at the claws of a ShadowClan cat. He had clawed her flank just like Darkpaw did yours. Spottedleaf didn't survive... But you did."

"When a StarClan cat dies most think the spirit of that cat goes nowhere. But in fact, the memories are wiped from the spirit and is then placed into a kit. When no StarClan cat dies or fades away a new spirit is formed and is placed in a kit. Before you, you were Spottedleaf."

"So that's why I love being a Medicine Cat so much," Spottedpaw meowed

"Yes." Firestar replied. "Oh, and Jayfeather can be very stubborn at times and you should do what Yellowfang told you." Then he faded too.

She dashed to the old abandoned Twoleg nest to find Jaypaw. He was sitting, watching the moon and when she padded over to him he looked at her with suspicion. "Are you real? I've been dreaming of you... is this a dream?"

She nuzzled him and purred, "No."

"Jayfeather told you to stay away from me... Why are you here? Not that I don't like your company." He purred licking her cheek.

"Let's just say that someone I know told me it was time."

He gently pushed her over so that she was lying down with him next to her. They stayed there until the sun rose.

Spottedpaw sighed, "We need to go. I can go collect herbs while you could..."

"Hunt." He put in.

"Sure, then we can go back to camp." She added, "on our _own_." He nodded and ran into the forest. She waited then went to the Wind Clan border.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake, trees groaned, and the earth began to crack open. She shrieked and ran quickly, finding the path back to camp.

When she woke Angelpaw and Moonpaw were next to her. Jayfeather sat down next to her and started to explain, "When the earth quake started, Angelpaw, Gorsepaw, Frostpaw, Moonpaw, Icepaw, and Bramblestar were near it."

Spottedpaw nodded, "And Bramblestar, Icepaw, Gorsepaw, and Frostpaw were lucky to get away safely."

"Yes, but the strange thing is the land split and now there is a gorge between Thunder Clan and Wind Clan. About the size of a piece of territory." He looked amazed.

"But the river..." Spottedpaw trailed off.

"It stopped flowing, now the land curves up onto a stretch of land and the Moon Pool was un-harmed, just like all the other territories."

"Good." An idea popped into her head, "Does that mean that we can go to see the other Medicine Cats tonight since it's going to be a -"

"Half-moon? Yes"

Running fast, she left camp. But she didn't get very far before head butting Jaypaw.

"Whoa! Calm down. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I thought you had gotten hurt since you didn't come back to camp." She nuzzled him.

"Well you won't believe it but a clan was moving over her from a far away place and the 'gorge' is perfect for them."

"A... Clan?" She cocked her head in disbelief.

"Yes, now follow me. Or, first we need to get some cats that have to see this!"

They quickly ran back to camp, quickly informing Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Jayfeather on what was going on. Then all five cats raced out of camp.

They easily made it through the forest and Jaypaw was right, every tree was in the exact same place. When they made it to where the river was suppose to be, instead was a huge gorge with cats roaming inside it.

"Who are they?" Bramblestar asked as her gazed at the cats.

"All I know is that they are a clan because they said ' Star Clan brought us here.'" Jaypaw replied, mystified.

Spottedpaw looked to Jayfeather, "If they believe in Star Clan do you think the have Medicine Cats?"

"Most likely." he replied.

The was a warmth between her and Jayfeather now. Firestar stood, walking next to them, "I never thought I would see Cloudstar again and that was when I saw them moving in." He whispered.

"Cloudstar?" Jayfeather asked.

Firestar brushed off his question, "You should know, Sandstorm is following you through the undergrowth." He chuckled vanished.

Moving quickly Spottedpaw caught the old she-cat in the shadows. Muttering, the elder followed Spottedpaw, saying, "The only reason I would follow you mouse brained young cats is because..."

A cat slowly walked toward them and stopped dead when he caught sight of Sandstorm.

"I-Is that you Sandstorm? Great StarClan! We must be with the Clans!" He dashed up to Sandstorm and nuzzled her.

**Authors Note: Ok remember, 10 reviews and two weeks time the next chapter will be posted! R&R! **


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

The toms name was Sparrowpelt, one of the first kitty pets and descendants of SkyClan. He was one of the first cats to join SkyClan along with his sister Cherrytail. SkyClan territory was being destroyed and one night StarClan shared tongues with Echosong, the SkyClan Medicine Cat.

Sparrowpelt led the small ThunderClan patrol to the gorge where they followed a trail made by rocks that fell during the earth quake.

When they reached the bottom four cats were waiting for them. "Sandstorm?" One of the four cats, a she-cat with brown cream fur asked.

"Hello, Leafstar." Sandstorm purred, padding over to nuzzle the cat. Then turned to the patrol, "This is Leafstar, leader of Sky Clan, and this is Sharpclaw," she motioned to a dark ginger tom, "the deputy, and this is Echosong, the Medicine Cat." A silver she-cat stepped forward, "But I don't know this young she-cat..."

The last of the four SkyClan cats, a mottle light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs blinked shyly. Echosong spoke up, "This is my apprentice, Frecklewish." She thought for a moment, "I have already stored the herbs I brought with me from the old gorge. Your Medicine Cat can come talk with me- if that's okay?"

Leafstar nodded and led Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, along with Sandstorm and Sharpclaw following. Leading the way, Echosong went to a large arch in the wall of rock that surrounded the camp. It must have been the Medicine Den due to the strong scent of herbs coming from inside the cave.

Before going inside, Spottedpaw saw Jaypaw heading to what looked like, a group of SkyClan apprentices. She smiled and followed Frecklewish inside.

They all sat down in, surprisingly, feather soft moss. "Is there a Whispering Cave here by the lake?" Echosong queried, "and if so, do you go there every half-moon?"

Jayfeather was quick to answer, "I do not know what a 'Whispering Cave' is, but there is a Moon Pool, where we, the Medicine Cats, can share tongues with StarClan."

Spottedpaw was given the privlege to explain everything about the clans, gatherings, and, sadly, Spottedleafs second death. Echosong at first looked confused, then shocked. Finally sad acceptence masked her face and Jayfeather told her how Spottedpaw came to be.

Once done they padded back outside. A large group of kits led by Jaypaw came up to her. Spottedpaw purred as one of the kits, a speckled black tom, marched right up to her.

"I, Fangkit, leader of Kit Clan, order you to surrender!" He squeeked.

Jaypaw padded to stand beside Spottedpaw, "I don't know... She seems like a nice cat, right Firekit?"

A ginger she-cat nodded, pride flashing in her green eyes. Jayfeather, Echosong, and Frecklewish were pulling ahead, so with an apologetic glance at the kit patrol, Spottedpaw caught up to her mentor, hearing him finishing up saying that the half-moon meeting was tonight. Excitement bubbled up from her but it died down as Bramblestar signaled that it was time to go.

Saying goodbye, Spottedpaw padded after her clanmates back home...

Once they were back at camp, everyone was crouding around them to find out about the new clan and after many yowled questions Sandstorm climbed onto High Rock and took questions one at a time along with Jayfeather and Bramblestar.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart came out of the Warriors den to all the loud noises and both began, along with Dovewing, Frostpaw, and Gorsepaw, to help calm all the loud yowls and mewls of their clanmates.

Spottedpaw retreated to her den to find Angelpaw and Icepaw waiting for her. Both had stepped on thorns during a border patrol and were waiting to get their wounds treated.

She answered their questions about SkyClan and the new gorge. "Now that all five clans besides StarClan are together StarClan will be very buisy so I don't know what thay'll say tonight."

As her thoughts took over Icepaw left. But Angelpaw, like the sister Spottedpaw had always wanted, stayed by her side until she had to leave. Rosepetal came in soon after she left and began to complain of stomache cramps.

"Lie down." Spottedpaw ordered. "I need to see if there are any thorns or cuts on your belly."

The warrior obeyed, lying on her back with her belly upward. Spottedpaw carefully pressed her paws to the she-cats belly and a jolt hit the skins surface. Spottedpaw quickly pulled her paws back. That was not a pain in Rosepetal's belly... That was a _kit_!

"Rosepetal, I have good news," Spottedpaw began, then paused. Acting quickly, she called to Mousewhisker, Rosepetal's mate. He came as fast as lightning and touched his nose to Rosepetal's.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No. I examined Rosepetal because she has been having stomache aches. But they are not stomache pains. They are kits!"

At first both cats stood still, then Rosepetal purred and Mousewhisker began licking her ears, purring as well.

Both cats left to deliver the good news and to praise Jayfeather for teaching Spottedpaw so well.

Jayfeather caught her eye and she tensed, he nodded and the tension between them eased. Then he flicked his tail, telling her he wanted her to follow him. She dashed across the clearing, almost stepping on Icecloud's tail and followed him out of the Thorn Barrier.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We need to go collect Echosong and Frecklewish, then we will show them the way to the Moon Pool. The other Medicine Cats will meet us there." He looked excited, like he couldn't wait either.

Both SkyClan cats were waiting on the border and together they walked down the path Jsyfeather went. When they got to the top of the hill Spottedpaw saw a waterfall and a steep climb to a shimmering top. Dashing, she got to the top of the waterfall and there lay the Moon Pool. She heared Echosong and Frecklewish gasp at the beautiful sight.

Rocks tumbled and up came six other cats, each pair must have been from the other clans. Jayfeather suggested we introduce each other then start the meeting.

"Well, I guess I'll start," said a dark tabby she-cat, "I am Willowshine, and this," she continued, motioning to a light brown curly furred she-cat, "is Curlpaw. She will have her ceremony to become an apprentice Medicine Cat tonight."

A small tabby tom stepped forward, "I am Littlecloud. This is Dewpaw. She will also have her ceremony tonight." A gray she-cat blinked shyly.

Butting in, a mottled gray tom meowed, "I am Kestrelflight and this is Whitetail." A gray and white she-cat waved her surprising white tail.

"You don't need to continue. We have already met Jayfeather and Spottedpaw... Who I hear will also be having her ceremony tonight. I am Echosong, and this is Frecklewish, my apprentice. We are the Medicine Cats of SkyClan."

A spark of light at the edge of the pool caught everyones eyes and they all spun around to find a soft furred, white she-cat watching them, "I am Mothflight, the first true Medicine Cat the clans have known." The white she-cat, Mothflight, turned to Echosong and Frecklewish, "I knew Skystar when I lived. I respect both of you and your clan. Welcome."

Both cats nodded.

"I will perform the ceremony for these apprentices tonight since there are so many of them. Will all of you fine young cats step forward?"

Spottedpaw, Dewpaw, and Curlpaw stepped forward, all standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Curlpaw, Spottedpaw, and Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the Medicine Cat code, to stand apart from rivalry between clans, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life's?"

"I do," all three cats replied in unision.

"Then you all have permission to train as Medicine Cats."

All three she-cats gave a small bounce and padded back to their mentors. That is when Spottedpaw noticed that everything had a hint of stars except for the living cats. They were all sharing a dream!

"Leave us," meowed a cat as he padded up. The cat was talking to everyone but Spottedpaw. _This is it!_ She thought, _my omen that I alone will recieve!_

Once everyone had left the tom spoke again, "I am Thunderstar. First leader of ThunderClan. A battle is coming and Darkness will envelope two of your clanmates."

Fear streamed off Spottedpaw in waves, "What... Who? When?" Thunderstar started to fade and Spottedpaw woke to Whitetail starring fretfully down at her. Spottedpaw shook herself and got up, finding Jayfeather quickly and they set off ahead of the group. He didn't ask any questions.

Her mind drifted restlessly to Jaypaw and that was when it hit her. _Jay_ had led her to _Sky_. In other words Jaypaw had led her to SkyClan!

That ment the prophecy had already begun...

**Ohhh Spooky! What do you think will happen next? Review!****  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ok I would like at least 15 reviews before I post the next chapter so... Ya. Review for no reason if you want but please nothing bad. I would like to give a shout out to Snowsong of Snowclan! I really appreciate you reviewing and putting up with my story! Thank you! Read and Review!**

It had been five moons since Spottedpaw had officially become a Medicine Cat apprentice and leaf-bear had passed, leaving the clan ready for new-leaf. Though there had been some rough spots during leaf-bear.

For one, Daisyleaf had kitted _seven_ kits named Lizardkit, Whoolykit, Longkit, Fluffykit, Claykit, Plumpkit, and Talonkit. Also, ShadowClan had been staying too close to the border for the liking of ThunderClan and Spottedpaw had been having horrible dreams about Darkpaw, who had recently become Darkheart.

Though some good things had happened. Two moons ago Volekit, Lightningkit, Owlkit, and Rosepetal and Mousewhisker's kit named Forestkit all had become apprentices. Three moons ago an eagle had dived into camp to kill any kits it could get its talons on and thank Star Clan Gorsepaw was there and leaped onto the eagles wing, dragging it down and killing it. Later that day he became a warrior with the name Eaglewing, in honor of his bravery. Now he was sitting eagerly by Cinderheart and Lionblaze.

Today was also the day that Angelpaw, Frostpaw, Moonpaw, Lionpaw, Speedpaw, Icepaw, and Jaypaw were becoming warriors! Bramblestar sat on top of the High Rock and meowed, "I call upon StarClan, to look down upon these seven apprentices, they have learned the ways of your noble code and I offer them to you as warriors of ThunderClan," he paused and looked down at the cats, "Angelpaw, Frostpaw, Moonpaw, Lionpaw, Speedpaw, Icepaw, and Jaypaw... do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" They meowed in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names, Angelwing, Frostflower, Moonheart, Liontail, Speedclaw, Icetalon, and..." He paused and looked to the stars. Spottedpaw looked at Jayfeather, who was also looking at the stars.

"Jaypaw," Bramblestar looked at the young tom, "From this moment on you shall be known as Jaywing." Jayfeather flinched. "StarClan honors all of you young cats' intelligence and bravery, and we welcome you as full members of ThunderClan."

The clan chanted all the new names and when everyone gathered around the young cats, Spottedpaw slipped out of camp to the abandoned Twoleg den, catching a rabbit on her way. When she got to the den she found the nest that she and Jaywing had built all those moons ago.

A twig cracking caught her attention and she looked into the blue eyes of Jaywing.

He took a small step in her direction, but stopped abruptly, "Do you know who I looked for first when I got my name?"

Spottedpaw tried to move away since things had been tense before this point, but he blocked her way, "I thought you liked me. I can see that isn't true," and with a pained expression he turned and left.

Spottedpaw felt her heart split in two and she stumbled to a corner. She tried to focus on anything but Jaywing yet... she couldn't. A shadow slipped up behind her and she whipped around to see a badger raise its paw to deliver the death blow-

Jaywing leaped up and dug his claws into the eyes of the beast. It cried out and lumbered back into the forest, towards the far ThunderClan border. Jaywing dropped to the ground and looked into her eyes, "You may not care about me... But... I _love _you Spottedpaw and I will never stop caring about you-"

He didn't even finish his sentence before Spottedpaw leaped on top of him, pushing them both onto their old nest. He purred and licked her ears, then they relaxed against each other, and soon the night faded into dawn.

...

Spottedpaw woke with a start, the sound of battle yowls rung in her ears. She quickly nudged Jaywing with her nose and he sprung to his paws. He was about to charge into battle when he looked back at her, worry in his blue gaze.

She looked down, "I will head straight back to camp. Go fight... But be careful."

He pressed his flank into hers, "Promise me you'll see me here tonight?" He licked her ears, "_Please_!"

She murmered her promise to him and dashed to camp, staying clear of any signs of battle. When she got there, Jayfeather was at her side, asking where she was but she couldn't get the words out before the patrols got into camp, carrying two bloody warriors on their backs.

_No... _She thought as Thunderstar's omen flashed in her mind, _This can't be happening! _She shoved everyone aside to reaveal Sorreltail and Birchfall lying limp on the ground.

Lillybreeze and Seednose were whimpering next to their sisters and Brachenfur was ripping up the ground with his claws; Tears falling from his eyes.

Sorreltail was dead.

Spottedpaw gently moved a crying Dovewing aside to get closer to Birchfall. His head had deep claw marks on it. The same type that she had recieved from Darkheart that horrible day.

She slowly came to relise that Birchfall was also dead.

Darkheart had murdered Spottedpaw's grandfather, the one cat that Spottedpaw had trusted above many of her clanmates.

Spottedpaw cried out in anguish and stumbled back to the Medicine Den. She had been warned this would happen and hadn't done anything to stop it. This was all her fault

The sound of paw steps came from the entrence and she looked up inti the blind eyes of Jayfeather.

"You did everything you could to stop the omen and for that you have earned your full Medicine Cat name. I will give it to you tommorow night," and with that he left.

Angelwing came to see her later that day, thanking her for treating one of Speedclaw's wounds.

"You do know he loves you right?" Spottedpaw suddenly meowed.

Angelwing nodded, "He asked me to be his mate... And I haven't given him an answer yet because I don't know what to say..."

"Follow your heart, it will never fail you."

Angelwing flicked her tail in happiness and dashed off to find Speedclaw.

_At least one of my clanmates are happy, _she thought.

Spottedpaw heard voices outside and peaked out to see Jayfeather and Bramblestar.

"... She is taking his death hard so I don't think she should come with me to WindClan. I can talk to Kestrelflight on my own."

"Fine. But just in case ShadowClan attacks again I will station one warrior to gard her."

The voices fadded and moments later Liontail was at the entrence.

Spottedpaw turned to him, "Hello, Liontail. How are you?"

He blinked, "I'm fine... Um, have you noticed how light Jaywing has been on his paws? He has been acting very strange-"

"It is none of your business why I have been acting like that." Jaywing narrowed his eyes at Liontail as he stepped out of the shadows, "I am here to take your place. _Go."_

Liontail narrowed his eyes at Jaywing and the two glared at each other until Liontail looked away and padded into the clearing, finding Forestpaw, and leaving camp.

Jaywing watched them leave then padded over to her side, "There was nothing more you could do for Birchfall. You did your best."

"But he's dead! I couldn't save him..." Spottedpaw curled up in her nest.

"Oh... _Spottedpaw_..." He curled up next to her and licked her ears.

"Jayfeather is going to give me my full name tomorrow"

He purred and rested his head on her flank. She nuzzled him and fell asleep...

...

The next day sped by quickly. Jaywing had gone on dawn patrol and was now playing with Owlpaw. Jayfeather came through the entrence and padded over to Spottedpaw.

"How was camp while I was gone?" He asked.

"We were all misrable without you," she joked. "How was Whitetail?"

"She was fine. Kestrelflight sends his sympathy about Birchfall."

_Well_, she thought, _thanks for re-opening that wound._

She moved over to make room. He sat down next to her and they sat in silence for what felt like moons before he finally spoke up, "I had a dream last night... Birchfall was there."

Spottedpaw's eyes widened and she pricked her ears. He carried on, "He told me to tell you he would be at your ceramony and that he wants you to tell Whitewing he misses her."

Spottedpaw nodded and got up. Quickly finding Whitewing, who was lying on her side. She went to her grandmother and sat down next to her.

Whitewing sat up and looked into Spottedpaw's eyes with her own sad ones, "Is this about Birchfall?" Even talking made her seem sadder...

"Yes... Jayfeather had a dream last night and Birchfall told him to tell you he misses you." She turned around and padded back to the Medicine Den when she remembered... Tonight she would become a full Medicine Cat!"

**Yay! Another chapter done! So ya, this chapter was a little sad but fun fact about me: My grandfather died when I was six and it hit me really hard. So if you haven't guessed yet Spottedpaw is me and Birchfall was my grandfather. Please review but nothing bad. Writing this chapter made me think of my grandfather so I dedicate this chapter to him.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

Dewpaw, Curlpaw, and Spottedpaw were all squealling like kits by the time they got to the Moon Pool. Jyfeather, Littlecloud, and Willowshine were all fighting over who would perform the ceremony when finally, they all decided to perform the ceremony together.

When they got to the Moon Pool Kestrelflight, Whitetail, Echosong, and Frecklewish sat on the opposite side of the Moon Pool while the cats were on the other side, apprentices facing their mentors.

Littlecloud began, "Tonight we are gathered to make these fine young cats full Medicine Cats."

Willowshine continued the ceremony, "Dewpaw, Curlpaw, and Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of the Medicine Cats, to stand apart from rivalry between clans, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life's?"

"I do," all three cats said in unision.

Jayfeather's blind gaze glowed as he picked up his place in the ceremony, "Then by the power's of StarClan I give- no, _we _give you your full Medicine Cat names." He paused, "Dewpaw, Curlpaw, and Spottedpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as-"

"Dewpool," Littlecloud interupted.

"Curlfeather," Willowshine beamed.

"And Spottedfire," Jayfeather meowed proudly. He nodded to the Moon Pool behind her and, like Dewpool and Curlfeather, she lapped the water then settled down, waiting to recieve their dreams.

...

Spottedfire opened her eyes to see Birchfall and Yellowfang in front of her, "Birchfall!" Spottedfire cried, "I've missed you so much! Why did you leave me without saying goodbye?" Tears streamed down her face as she nuzzled him, "I was afraid I would never get to say goodbye..."

"You will never have to go through that again but Yellowfang and I have only come to congratulate you. We need to go now but you will see me again." Birchfall licked her ears and then followed Yellowfang back into the trees.

It only took moments for another cat to step out of the trees. Something in the back of Spottedfire's mind told her it was Featherwhisker. But how did she know? She shrugged the thought away as the tom got closer.

"Hello, Spottedfire. It is so good to finally meet the newest addition to the line of ThunderClan Medicine Cats." He blinked curiously at her, "How do you know my name already?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I just remembered you from somewhere." She stuttered.

He shrugged and looked into her eyes, "_Mountain and Moon await, but beware... Darkness is in the air._" His voice echoed ominously and the dream faded...

Spottedfire gasped for air and she looked around to see Jayfeather _watching _her. As if he could actually see her.

Next to her, Curlfeather screeched awake, her eyes wildly searching for her mentor. Willowshine awoke and, seeing her anxious apprentice, apologized to Jayfeather as she and Curlfeather dashed back down the path to RiverClan.

Kestrelflight and Whitetail both woke calmly and, noticing the others were still asleep, meowed a goodbye and left. Echosong and Frecklewish were the same, only both looked happily eager to return to their clan.

Spottedfire padded over to Jayfeather and sat down next to him. They padded over to Jayfeather and sat down next to him. They sat in silence until Littlecloud woke up and soon after, Dewpool did the same only... She looked unsedled.

Spottedfire walked along side Dewpool while Jayfeather explained the urgency of why the other Medicine Cats left in such a hurry.

"I believe all the newly made Medicine Cats got worrying omens," Littlecloud whispered loudly.

Spottedfire looked at Dewpool and noticed the she-cat's fur was standing on end. Her dream had been scary too.

When they got to the ThunderClan border Spottedfire asked if she could take a walk through the forest. After a moment Jayfeather nodded his permission.

Moving quickly, Spottedfire found Jaywing in the shadows where he was following her. When he caught sight of her he purred and ran to her.

"How did it go?" He asked as he reached her side.

"It went great! I am now Spottedfire." She felt another flank at her side and turned to see Yellowfang.

"Who is that?" Jaywing asked.

"You can see her?" Spottedfire looked back at him.

"Ya... Wait, is she a StarClan cat?" He quieried, looking excited.

"I am." Yellowfang answered. She looked to Spottedfire, "It is time you told him the prophecy." Thankfully she didn't fade.

They all sat down, facing each other. Spottedfire began, "Before you and I met; Yellowfang," she motioned to the old she-cat, "gave me an omen. It said, 'Jay will lead the way to Mountain, Moon, and Sky.'"

He thought for a moment, "I'm 'Jay'?"

She nodded, "You led me to 'Sky' the other day when you showed me the way to SkyClan."

Yellowfang spoke up, "It is time for you to finish the prophecy. You must go on a journey and it will lead you far. I am also sending five cats to guide you."

"Do we need to leave tonight?" Spottedfire asked.

"Yes. I'll send Flametail to tell Jayfeather where you're going. He can't get mad at an old friend." Yellowfang blinked.

Jaywing bounced to his paws, "Thank you Yellowfang. We'll go right away." He nudged Spottedfire to her paws.

Before they left Yellowfang meowed, "Congratulations. I hope they will be healthy." Then she faded away.

"What did she mean?" Jaywing asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out sometime." Spottedfire shrugged.

They headed off to WindClan territory which then led to the Mountains. Never were they stopped. Once out of the clan territories they had to stop in a small clearing. It was the middle of the night so they needed to get some sleep.

...

In the morning Spottedfire awoke to find Jaywing sitting in a patch of sunlight. A rabbit was at her paw's. He noticed she was awake and padded over to nuzzle her.

"Did you dream last night?" He asked.

She sighed, "No. Did you?"

He shook his head, then his eyes widened as he saw something in the distance. She spun around to see a large mountain. It was so dark last night that they must not have seen it.

"It's 'Mountain'!" Jaywing jumped with glee.

Finishing her rabbit quickly, Spottedfire followed him to a trail that looked like it led to a hole in the mountain. Maybe a cave?

They padded quickly then, suddenly, they were surrounded by cats. Jaywing moved Spottedfire behind him and growled at the opposing cats.

A pelt brushed up against her and Spottedfire turned to see a StarClan cat. Yellowfang must have sent her.

One of the toms in the patrol looked to where Spottedfire had and his eyes widened.

"Most of you in your patrol know me. But for those of you that don't I am Feathertail." The StarClan warriors tail twitched, "Bird, can you go get Stormfur for me?"

"Anything for you Feathertail!" A she-cat bowed her head and dashed back the way she and her patrol had come.

A young tom stepped forward, "Are you really Feathertail?"

"Yes, Pine, I am. Which means we are kin." Feathertail's eyes seemed to sparkle.

Bird came back with a dark gray tom following her, but he stopped dead when he saw Feathertail. Letting out a small whimper, he dashed to her and nuzzled her.

"Stormfur," Feathertail meowed, "I would like you to meet someone. Or more than one, I guess." She chuckled, "This is Spottedfire, Jayfeather's apprentice."

Spottedfire bowed her head, she had heard stories of Stormfur from Graystripe of how loyal he was to his mate, Brook. It was an honor to finally meet him.

Stormfur nodded a 'hello' to her then narrowed his eyes at Jaywing. "Who's he?"

Feathertail was quick to answer, "This is Jaywing. Spottedfire's uh... Companion. There is a prophecy about them going on a journey and the second stop is the mountain."

Jaywing grunted a greeting while never taking his eyes off the other cats.

"Follow me back to the cave. Stoneteller will want to meet you." Stormfur flicked his tail for his tribe mates to back off.

Bird nudged Stormfur as Feathertail faded. He looked sad but shook himself. "Continue the border patrol. I will see you all back at the cave."

As the patrol faded into the distance Stormfur led Spottedfire and Jaywing to a cave in the mountain...

**Alright! Another chapter done! Ok so the next five people to review a GOOD review will be able to add an OC of their own to this Fanfiction. Review quickly!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey my fellow Warriors! The winners of the OC review were Ashtheif, tnsunflowers, hollyleaf is cool, DarkFlame(Guest), PikaBolt101, and Snowsong of SnowClan. Yay! Would all of the people I listed please send in an OC if you haven't? If you have any questions then just PM me. Thank you!**

Even before Spottedfire stepped into the cave, she could hear the sound of many cats. Now, standing in the main cave... It looked like a camp. Stormfur went into a cave and came back with who he said was the leader and healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water. His name was Stoneteller.

Jaywing never left her side as Stoneteller led Spottedfire through various caves. One cave had queens and kits in it. One kit named Flame that blazes through forest was very curious. Her mother, Wing shadow over water, was very happy at that. Flame's brother, Rock from top of mountain, had died a moon ago and this was the most positive reaction Wing had seen from Flame since.

The last cave they passed was the 'to-be' cave. They were like apprentices of the tribe. One to-be was named Shimmer of passing water. She was very agile, more than her brothers who were going to be cave guards.

Once back in the main cave Stoneteller assigned Thunder that bellows in sky and Bird to help Spottedfire and Jaywing make nests.

While Spottedfire helped Jaywing put feathers in his nest, the prey hunters came back through the entrence carrying an eagle. Finishing quickly, Spottedfire and Jaywing met Stormfur, ready to earn their right to eat. Gray sky before dawn and Thunder were passing out chunks. Apparently Tribe cats ate their prey by taking a bite then passing it to the cat they're sharring with. Once that cat takes a bite they pass it back.

Spottedfire sharred her prey with Jaywing and once they were full she padded back to her nest with Jaywing following.

When she was settled it was very hard to stay awake and finally sleep took over...

...

Spottedfire woke to the sound of voices. She was about to nudge Jaywing when she noticed he wasn't there. She got up quietly and crept around the corner. Stormfur was pacing in front of Jaywing, who was sitting and watching the older tom with a glare in his eyes.

"You know you are not supposed to be _that_ close to a Medicine Cat," Stormfur rumbled. "You need to break it off with her-"

"Why should I?" Jaywing growled, leaping to his paws. "She cares about me the same way I care about her."

"It is against the Medicine Cat code to love a warrior. Do you know what would happen if StarClan caught wind of this? Spottedfire would have to step down as Medicine Cat. Do you want to take that away from her?"

"Do you know of a Medicine Cat named Yellowfang?" Jaywing's eyes glinted as Stormfur nodded, "She gave us her blessing for Spottedfire and I to be together."

Stormfur stopped pacing and looked at Jaywing in the eye, "Are you sure?"

Jaywing nodded. Breathing a sigh, Stormfur padded into the Prey-hunter cave. Jaywing was padding over to where Spottedfire was hiding so she quickly went back to her nest. She slowed her breathing and by the time Jaywing was next to her, she appeared to be sleeping.

He gently licked her ears, then settled down and fell asleep. He had led her to 'Mountain' today. Tomorrow she would ask Stoneteller if she could share tongues with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, their ancestors. But now she needed to rest...

...

Shimmer was the one to wake Spottedfire the next morning. Jaywing had apparently gone on a hunting patrol with Skreech of mighty eagle, Thunder, Brook, and Stormfur. They were all due back soon.

Jagged peak on mountain, Feather of loving dove, and Shimmer all came bouncing up to her. "Tell us about the clans!"

A seven moon old kit dashed in. Spottedfire believed her name was Mouse that runs from hawk. Her beautiful dusty white fur bounced around her as her cute white paws hit the ground. Spottedfire had heard that this kit had been found on the side of the mountain, her parents bodies found near by. Apparently her parents had heard of the tribe and had been trying to make it up the mountain.

Mouse bounced up next to Jagged and they both insisted that they were told of the clans. Spottedfire was about to speak when Jaywing's patrol padded into the cave. Squeeling with delight, Flame dashed out of the nursery and rammed into her father, Sheer path beside waterfall. Sheer purred and licked the top of her head. Spottedfire couldn't help purr as she watched.

Jaywing caught her eye, his gaze warm. She followed him back to their nest. Jaywing looked back at her as she came in, "We could have kits, you know. StarClan gave us their blessing... Plus... If we had kits while on our journey, we could say we found them on our way back to ThunderClan."

Spottedfire looked into his shinning blue eyes with her own, "The clans would judge us for having kits. I want to nurse my own kits without being judged," She sighed.

Jaywing was about to reply, when Stoneteller padded into the cave with Mouse following, "You wanted to talk to me, Spottedfire?"

She nodded, "I would like to share tongues with your ancestors. I need to ask them which way we should go next."

Stoneteller nodded, flicking his tail for her to follow, he padded out of the cave. Spottedfire shot a glance behind her to see Jaywing playing moss ball with Mouse. She purred and followed Stoneteller to the cave of pointed stones. The sun had already begun to go down but it would be a little while longer till the moon was up.

Spottedfire watched Stoneteller curiously, "I use to hear stories of you before you became Stoneteller from my mother, Dovewing. Your name was once Crag where eagles nest, wasn't it?"

Stoneteller stopped abruptantly, something flashing in the back of his eyes and he hissed, "That life of mine is over. Do not talk about it again. Now come, lay down by the pool."

Before settling down, Spottedfire peeked outside to see Jaywing leaving the cave. _He'll be back soon_, she thought, settling down beside the pool.

Her head hadn't even touched her paws before she found herself standing next to a silver she-cat. "Hello, I am Spottedfire. Who might you be?" She watched the she-cat closly. She looked like a nice cat.

"I'm not surprised Jayfeather never told you about me. I am Half-Moon. Welcome to the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"I have come to ask when Jaywing and I should leave. Oh, and if you could point us in the right direction of 'Moon'."

Half-Moon blinked, "A cat sent by Yellowfang will guide you. You will also be leaving soon, but not alone, you will know who to take with you when the time is right." Her eyes suddenly narrowed, "Something is wrong. You need to find your mate... Now!"

The screech was enough to send Spottedfire back into the cave and before Stoneteller could ask any questions, she ran out of the tribes cave and onto the mountain side.

It was sun-set and now, with the last traces of light fading, she saw two figures on the ledge. Another smaller figure was cowering close to Spottedfire and as she got closer she saw that it was Mouse.

She squeeled with relief and clung to Spottedfire as the older she-cat drew closer to the other figures to see that one had its paw raised to strike, while the other, larger cat, cowered. Waiting for the first to finish the job. Dashing as fast as she could with Mouse at her side, Spottedfire leaped on top of the first cat.

She was not surprised when she saw the second cat was Jaywing. But when she glanced down at the opposing cat that was putting up a fair fight she was shocked with horror as she starred into the evil gaze of Darkheart.

Spottedfire lost her balance and before she knew it, Darkheart was on top of her. She pitifully attemted and failed at holding in a whimper that was on the verge of becoming a screech as Darkheart dug her claws deep into Spottedfire's shoulders.

Jaywing was about to charge the dark she-cat but Darkheart was faster, "If you lay one claw on me..." She chuckled, "I will rip her throat out and kill that kit," she glared at Mouse. "All I came here to do was deliver a message."

She purred as Spottedfire whimpered under her claws, "You both should turn back now. If you do not then I will make..." She paused, weighing her options, "You." She meowed, turning to Jaywing, "I will make you watch _this,_" she dug her claws deeper into Spottedfire, "die at my claws. My master and I will be watching."

Lightning struck and Darkheart was gone. Jaywing was at her side in an instant. She stayed still as he sniffed her wounds and Mouse cimbed between her paws. Once he was done she sat up. Her shoulders ached from where Darkheart's claws had been.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Jaywing asked, licking her stinging shoulder.

"Something," _Or someone, _she thought, "told me you were in trouble. I'm just glad your okay."

His claws tore up the ground, anger in his eyes, "If anything had happened to you or Mouse-"

"Nothing will ever come between the three of us." She cut in, then she felt a twing . She had been having these twings for days now... And she was gaining weight. "I also have some good news..."

His eyes darted to her belly, "Wait... Are you...?"

"Yes Jaywing... I will having your kits in about two moons and a half." His eyes glittered and he nuzzled her as Mouse jumped with glee. She seemed as excited as any kit would be if they found out they could be getting litter-mates... Yet she wasn't their kit.

His gaze suddenly darkened, "If you had gotten seriously hurt," he looked at her scar, "It would have hurt the kits."

She sighed, "I know. But I am being super careful as it is."

He watched her a little bit longer then nudged her and Mouse in the direction of the cave, "Come on, let's get some rest. We'll be leaving for 'Moon' tomorrow."

**Yay! Spottedfire is having kits! I was texting my 'mate' while I was typing this and it made me want to write this mushy lovey dovey chapter. So, hollyleaf is cool, how do you like Mouse? Don't worry everyone else, your OC's will come eventually! Review!**


End file.
